Many large corporations, government agencies and other institutions operate extensive computer networks. These networks include a variety of hardware components, including computers, servers, blades and large scale memory devices. Current software is available to monitor the performance and operational status of these networks. To prevent fraud, hacking and unauthorized use, these networks are generally closed to access by unknown and untrusted devices that are located outside the confines of the networks.
The development of a system that enables remote access using mobile devices over trusted and secure links to these networks would be a major technological advance, and would satisfy long-felt needs in the software industry.